


Nocą ciemną, nocą cichą

by justAleks



Series: Starocie do Bakugan, które dalej trzymają jako taki poziom [4]
Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: Gen, addition to an episode, just a silent moment between Lync and Alice at her house
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justAleks/pseuds/justAleks
Summary: łatka fabularna.Cichy moment pomiędzy Alice i Lynciem tuż po tym jak utknął na ziemi.Fic translated into English, link inside.
Relationships: Alice Gehabich & Lync Volan
Series: Starocie do Bakugan, które dalej trzymają jako taki poziom [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999339





	Nocą ciemną, nocą cichą

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Dark night, silent night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576790) by [justAleks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justAleks/pseuds/justAleks)



Aksamitna ciemność otulała świat za oknem i Alice miała wrażenie, że jej dom był jedynym jasnym punkcikiem we wszechświecie. Sama w kuchni próbowała czytać książkę, żeby jakoś uspokoić zszarpane nerwy, jednak, kiedy przez cztery strony jej wzrok bezmyślnie śledził wydrukowane litery z ciężkim westchnieniem odłożyła tom i zapatrzyła się za okno. Jej myśli cały czas krążyły przy Lyncu, który siedział w salonie. Cierpła jej skóra na samą myśl, że musiała zaprosić młodego Vexosa do domu, jednak nieważne jak bardzo odrzucało ją zachowanie Volana, nie mogła pozwolić chłopcu na plątanie się bez jakiegokolwiek nadzoru. Bezpieczniej było mieć go na oku.

Wyprostowała plecy i powoli pokręciła głową, zesztywniałe mięśnie z radością powitały ruch, więc Alice wstała i włączyła czajnik. Czekając aż woda się zagotuje wlała do kubka esencję, dodała trochę cytryny i sięgnęła po malinową konfiturę. Kiedy była mała jak tylko było jej smutno dziadek przygotowywał dla Alice herbatę, do której hojnie dodawał cytrynę oraz konfiturę i Gehabicz miała nadzieję że pocieszający smak dzieciństwa, przynajmniej na chwilę odwróci jej uwagę od nieproszonego gościa. 

Stojąc tyłem do wejścia nie zauważyła, jak Lync wychyla się zza framugi obserwując uważnie jej mały rytuał. Kiedy wlała do kubka wrzątku i dodała dwie łyżeczki konfitury, powoli wróciła do stołu. Już miała sięgnąć po książkę, jednak nastroszone włosy Lynca zwróciły jej uwagę. Volan zesztywniał pod spojrzeniem dziewczyny, więc Alice odwróciła wzrok i podniosła tom. Nie liczyła, że uda jej się skupić na lekturze, ale wolała nie sprowokować Volana do kłótni, miała dość jego arogancji.

Lync przestąpił z nogi na nogę, niezdecydowany i nieludzko zmęczony. Jedynym czego pragnął był sen, ale obcy dom pełen dziwnych trzasków i szmerów wypełniał go irracjonalnym lękiem. Wydawał się być żywą istotą, a Volan nie chciał czuć się jak połknięta zdobycz. Jeszcze rano był w domu, lecz w ułamku skundy utknął na nieznanej i wrogiej Ziemi. Nawet teraz miał wrażenie, że wciąż spada. Pusty salon, napierał na niego echem obcego życia i w końcu wypłoszył chłopca w stronę kuchni. Ciepłe światło sączące się przez otwarte drzwi zapraszało go niczym ćmę i Lync był gotowy stawić czoła rudej wojowniczce Darkusa. Wszystko, byleby wypełnić przytłaczającą pustkę. Przekroczenie progu okazało się jednak o wiele trudniejsze niż powinno.

Kiedy Volan nie wykonał najmniejszego ruchu w stronę kuchni, Alice postanowiła przeczekać jego upór. Zignorowała skrępowanie i udała, że czyta książkę, która świetnie sprawdzała się w roli muru między nią a Lynciem.Kiedy coś trzasnęło tuż za plecami Volana, Vexos najpierw wyprostował się jak struna i napiął wszyskie mięśnie, a po chwili wziął głęboki oddech i przywołał ostatnie pokłady odwagi jakie mu pozostały. Na miękkich nogach przestąpił próg kuchni, jednak poczuł się tutaj jeszcze bardziej obco i pokłdy jego odwagi zaczęły topnieć. Alice nawet nie drgnęła, kiedy Lync podszedł do stołu, a Volan nie miał pojęcia jak zwrócić na siebie uwagę wojowniczki bez wkurzenia jej. Otaczająca ich noc przerażała Vexosa jeszcze bardziej, niż obcy dom i chłopiec nie chciał być wyrzucony prosto w jej szpony. Szelest kartek dołączył do dźwięków starego budynku.

-Mogę się przyłączyć? – Lync po chwili niezręcznego stania przy stole w końcu odnalazł głos. Alice jeszcze przez moment śledziła wzrokiem tekst książki, licząc w duchu do dziesięciu po czym wstała i bez słowa zaczęła przygotowywać kolejną herbatę. Zamiast konfitury dodała jednak soku malinowego, sama myśl o poczęstowaniu Lynca napojem z dzieciństwa wywoływała u niej bunt. Kładąc kubek po drugiej stronie stołu nawet nie zerknęła na Vexosa, tylko wróciła na swoje miejsce i podniosła książkę. Gorący napój miał być znakiem, że Alice jest gotowa na cywilizowaną koegzystencję. Bez podziału na tą dobrą i tego złego. Zaczęła obserwować Lynca spod grzywki.

Kiedy Lync usiadł i niepewnie upił łyk herbaty Alice uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie i w końcu otwarcie przeniosła wzrok na Lynca, przez chwilę przyglądała się jak chłopiec próbuje zdecydować czy napój mu smakuje czy nie — przechylił głowę na bok smakując wywaru. Gehabicz zauważyła zaczerwienione oczy, ale postanowiła nic nie mówić. Wcześniej napięta cisza rozciągnęła się między nimi przyjmując bardziej rozluźniony ton. Herbata podziałała i Alice mogła w końcu skupić się na swojej lekturze. Nawet Lync wydawał się być bardziej rozluźniony, zapadł się głębiej w krześle i otoczył dłońmi ciepły kubek. 


End file.
